Question: How many three-digit positive integers $x$ satisfy $3874x+481\equiv 1205 \pmod{23}$?
Solution: We begin by replacing the coefficients and constants in the equation with their residues modulo 23. We find that 3874 divided by 23 gives a remainder of 10, 481 divided by 23 gives a remainder of 21, and 1205 gives a remainder of 9. So the given congruence is equivalent to  $$
10x + 21 \equiv 9 \pmod{23}.
$$Now add 2 to both sides to obtain $$
10x \equiv 11 \pmod{23}.
$$Notice that we have replaced 23 with 0 on the left-hand side, since $23\equiv 0\pmod{23}$. Now let us find the modular inverse of 10. We want to find an integer which is divisible by 10 and one more than a multiple of 23. Note that since the units digit of 23 is 3, the units digit of $3\times 23$ is 9, so $3\times 23+1$ is a multiple of 10.  Thus $(3\times23+1)/10=7$ is the modular inverse of 10. Multiplying both sides of $10x \equiv 11 \pmod{23}$ by 7 gives $x\equiv 77 \pmod{23}$, which implies $x\equiv 8\pmod{23} $. So the three digit solutions are  \begin{align*}
8+23\times 4 &= 100 \\
8+23\times 5 &= 123 \\
&\vdots \\
8+23\times 43 &= 997,
\end{align*}of which there are $\boxed{40}$.